Bring me to life
by leeniie
Summary: Usa::Siri:: ::Dark fic:: Forced to relive the horrors of her past every night, Usa wants nothing more than to end her life now. Only he can save her, but in the end is it she who really needs the saving, or is it him who needs her saving?
1. Not so fairy tale ending

**_DISCLAMIER:_** **_I do not wish to claim either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter for myself, they are owned and protected by copyrights to Naoko Takeuchi and J. K. Rowling. _**

Okay, so I've decided to tackle another story finally. So, why am I starting something new instead of continuing on with my other stories? Well, for one, 'Together Forever and Always' was removed by thanks a lot And with 'Traces of Mistakes' I'm currently suffering from serious writers block. I know what I want to happen, but its getting there that's the hard part, so we'll see what happens there.

Anyway, Bring me to Life is based off the song by Evanescence. I clearly get a lot of my story ideas from music. 'Traces of Mistakes' came from Mr. Brightside by the Killers, as I'm sure some of you would already know because I think I wrote that somewhere in the story. But anyway, I'm here to set out a **warning**. This story's rating is most likely to change, I indent for it to be rather dark, a lot darker than anything I've ever attempted to write before. And I hope it actually has that affect and isn't some sort of wanna-be dark story. We'll see. Anyway, enough from me, go ahead and read, and don't forget to tell me what you think !

_Bring me to Life_

* * *

**June 17th 1978- Hogsmeade Village**

It was over.

The battle was over.

The sky above Hogsmeade Village was ablaze with fire as the entire street went up in smoke. The dust covered earth floor was littered with bodies of sobbing wizards and witches, crawling between the destruction caused by the upraising Dark Lord, and his army of loyal Death Eaters.

While most bodies were struggling, but still moving, others lay motionless in heaps on the earth floor. Their friends and loved ones huddled around them sobbing and moaning for the unsuspected loss of a harmless day out shopping in Hogsmeade. It had happened from no where; curses had spun viciously through the air striking hundreds of innocent witches and wizards down in mixtures of reds and greens.

Official looking ministry wizards scurried around the scene, speaking with Aurors, while unwanted reporters from local newspapers slid through the destruction, devouring all the information they were being delivered by devastated witnesses, Ministry wizards and Aurors. Photographers were constantly snapping photos every second, blinding flashes of light reflecting the horror and horror in mourner's eyes. The _Daily Prophet _was going to have a field day tomorrow.

Medi-wizards had been called to the scene, and they bustled between bodies on the floor, performing various healing spells and handing out vials of pepper up potions, sending the more serious cases off to St. Mungo's when necessary. Even Hogwarts Professors, such as McGonagall and Flitwick and Headmaster Dumbledore, could be located within the crowd, checking on students and sending them back up to the castle to visit Madam Pomfrey in the Infirmary.

It was the first attack made against the Wizarding world by Voldemort himself. His Death Eaters had gone to cause havoc among the Muggle world by destroying entire shopping complexes and killing hundreds in their fun many times before now. The Wizarding world had only had two attacks made to it before this, neither of which Voldemort had been present for. Dark Marks hung above the village, notifying everyone of the Dark Lord's work.

Just down the road not far from the turn off to Madame Puddifoot's café, a dark haired boy laid face down on the dirty earth's surface. Slowly he flexed his fingers through the dirt and forced his eyes open once again. His head throbbed painfully, but he didn't care. Gradually, he managed to lift it and steady the world spinning before his eyes. He could see her. With all the strength he could gather, he began to push himself up on his shaking arms, wheezing against the agonizing pain in his chest that could only be a few broken ribs protesting against his movements. Gritting his teeth in determination he fought of the desire to cry out, as he crawled through the fallen trees, towards her. His stormy grey orbs never lost their spark of determination to get to her, despite the number of times he stumbled and fell.

Her ghostly body rested not far from his own, her only forced movement the uneven raise and fall of her chest. The once beautiful, flawless skin was covered almost entirely with crimson blood, scarred forever with the ugly slashes which had been made against her. It appalled the boy to watch her pale skin reflect a tint of sickening green, spreading along her entire body from the wound that lay fresh in her chest just under her heart. The silver hair that easily put the moon to shame with its amazing shine was messily falling out of its unique style, and the tips of it began to stain crimson as they lay unmoving in the pool of blood surrounding her angelic figure.

Sirius Black winced and reached out his hand to meet with her stiffened fingers, intertwining his with hers despite the icy chill that ran through his body as he made contact with her. He collapsed helplessly by her side and wrapped his other arm around his aching chest. The tears he'd kept at bay for so long stung the back of his eyes and blurred his vision of her. He had always been taught to never to let his feelings be shown, and never to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness. And the Black family was anything but weak. But he didn't care. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't think.

He was trembling.

He was shaking.

But she was alive.

She was still alive.

"U—Usagi…" He rasped, releasing his arm from his chest and pulling her body into his him. He fell back against a tree with her added weight and sat there with her in his arms. Maybe if he held her close enough, everything would be alright. Usagi couldn't die. He couldn't live if she died.

She shuddered against his body and she tightened her hold on his hand. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. Sirius could see the pain she felt dancing through her cerulean blue orbs. And yet her eyes where filled with concern for him. Their watery surface leaked tears out over the sides, and they raced down her clammy skin.

A smile broke out over Sirius's face. She was alive. She was going to be alright. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and knew he ever would see. "Usagi… you're alright… you did it… you beat him." He whispered softly.

He watched the frown merge with the pain across her face as she screwed up her features. Sirius felt her begin to tremble. "I—I'm so c-cold… Sirius…"

Sirius brought her even closer to his body and buried his head in her hair. It smelt like a fruity mix, and he smiled at the smell he always associated with her. He could feel his arms beginning to ache under her weight, but he didn't care.

"I—I love you… Sirius…" She whimpered into his chest. Usagi felt Sirius's hold on her loosen, and he brought his face back into her vision, a frown creasing his hansom features.

"No," He whispered. Sirius knew it was coming now. Usagi knew it was coming. The physical pain was leaving her eyes ever so slowly, and it was being replaced with emptiness, "No… Usagi don't you dare give up. Don't give up! I won't let you die!"

Usagi's eyes shone with concern for him. Would he be alright without her? No. Of course not. She tried to force a smile for him, but couldn't find the energy to do it. The Avada Kedavra curse was surging powerfully through her body, killing her slowly from the inside. It wouldn't be much longer now. Why she was even still alive five minutes after she had been struck down with the killing curse was a mystery. That had never happened to anyone before. But she wasn't going to be the first person to actually survive it. That was impossible. She knew that. And Sirius knew it too.

"Sirius… you know you can't…" She whispered softly.

"Yes I can! Somebody will be here any minute now, Usagi! And then we'll take you to Madame Pomfery and she'll cure you in a second, okay? You're going to be alright. You're going to be alright…" He trailed off, his voice sounding like he was trying to convince himself she would be alright just as much as her.

Usagi took in a sharp breath as the pain increased, forcing tears out of her eyes again. She whined quietly, "I—I love you…"

And that's when he realized. No matter what he did, Usagi was going to die. She was going to die in his arms tonight. She was leaving him, and these were their final moments together. In a few minutes he wouldn't be able to tell her everything he had ever wanted to say to her, even if words were never going to be enough. "Usagi, my love, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I—I'll always love you and I will never stop, I swear. You're my soul mate. You hold the key to my soul, and no one else can ever make me feel the way you make me feel. And really, love isn't a strong enough word to describe what I feel for you."

Usagi tried to smile at his failed attempt to smile at her rather than grimace. And then slowly, she felt the pain numbing. It didn't hurt so much anymore. Sirius held onto his breath as he watched what little life was left in her eyes evaporated from the earth's surface. Her head tilted lifelessly back against his arm, and he knew she was gone. Usagi was gone forever.

Sirius felt the blood in his body run cold through his veins. Tears streamed heavily down his face and onto her icy dead skin. The crescent moon remained on her forehead, and the sickly green glow of her skin demised and became a chalky dead grey. He pulled her empty shell into his body again and buried his face in her hair, crying uncontrollably into it. His body was ripping itself apart from the inside. His breathing had become rushed and uneven.

She was gone.

He couldn't save her.

And she was gone because of him.

Usagi was dead because of him!

Time went by, but Sirius never noticed. Hour flew by, but he didn't care. The storm clouds hovering in the sky above couldn't hold back their tears any longer, and unleashed them unmercifully on Sirius and Usagi. The rain washed away the dry blood that had plastered itself to their bodies, but still Sirius didn't notice.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Usagi was gone.

And she was never coming back.

She never would come back.

Sirius felt sick. The pain he felt from his heart was far worse than anything he could ever imagined. His heart having lost Usagi was going to kill him. He knew he couldn't move on without her by his side.

It wasn't till almost half an hour later that the rain ceased, and Sirius and Usagi were finally found. But Sirius was deaf to the voices behind him. He was numb to the feeling of people hugging him, and placing gentle hands on his shoulders. He was an empty shell just as Usagi was.

He couldn't hear the uncontrollable screams of Lily Evans, who was flanking herself in James Potter's arms and sobbing into his chest, realization of her best friend's fate slowly sinking in. He couldn't feel James's free hand resting on his shoulder, while he whispered comforting words to both Lily and Sirius as they cried. He couldn't hear Peter's constant muttering under his breath. And he couldn't feel Remus wrapping his arms around him for the support that James was currently giving to Lily.

A few meters away from the small huddled group, Professor Dumbledore stood staring ahead in awe at what had happened, while he absentmindedly hugged a weeping Professor McGonagall. He had thought that the Lunarian Princess would be the one to finally put an end to the uprising Lord Voldemort. He really had thought she was the one who would triumph against him, like she had against so many other evils. But it wasn't her destiny to defeat the Dark Lord. It was another's.

Slowly the clouds began to clear to reveal the glowing half moon which blessed the sky on the night it's princess had died. A single beam descended down from it, and the crescent moon on Usagi's forehead responded to it. Sirius watched helplessly as the beauty in his arms slowly began to fade. He held her body tighter. He held her body closer. If he held onto her she would stay with him forever. He held her body tighter until the dead weight from hers was finally lifted from his numbing body.

She was gone.

Sirius wrapped his arms around his own body and shook violently.

He would avenge her.

Sirius would get his revenge.

He wouldn't let Voldemort get away with this.

He would have his revenge.

* * *

Alright, there you go. I know a lot of you are going to want to come and kill me now for what I just did to Usagi... but that's just how it had to go. She'll be in the next chapter however, I promise. I'm leaving this one up to you guys though. If you want to see more, you have to review and tell me so. I kinda really want to continue with this story, but there isn't much point if no one is reading it. After all, that is what I am putting it up here for!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

..+ LeeNie ChaN +..


	2. Broken

**DISCLAMIER** I do not own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; they are owned and protected by copyrights to Naoko Takeuchi and J. K. Rowling.

**_Bring me to Life  
Chapter two: _**Broken

* * *

**September 1st 1977- Hogwarts Express/Platform 9¾ (9 months earlier) **

Sirius Black threw himself tiredly down into the seat next to the window on the Hogwarts Express in his selected compartment, his three best friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew following him in and taking their seats around him. The three were engaged in their conversation of their summer holidays. Sirius however, wasn't interested in the topic and much preferred to gaze out the window onto the still crowded platform 9¾.

His summer holidays had been the same as every other year. Except this year he had bought an apartment and moved out of the Potter's home since he'd left his family long ago. Sirius had James, Remus and Peter over on many occasions over the holidays to keep him company, making it the best time of his life.

Yet at the same time, it wasn't. James had spent the least amount of time with him these holiday's then ever before, and that could all be blamed on one person. Lily Evans. James' new girlfriend as of the end of their sixth year, in whom, Sirius utterly despised. James had even brought his girlfriend back to Sirius' apartment to spend the night there with him a couple of times, and James was the only one blind to Sirius' annoyance.

Everyone had known the 'love' James had for Lily, and the 'hate' she had for James. The two brawled on so many occasions it was hard to keep up with them, but when they found out they were to be Hogwarts's head prefects over the holidays, they became almost inseparable. Sirius couldn't understand how such a hate could blossom into something like that. James and Lily were nothing like Sirius and his previous girlfriends either. There seemed to be something in their relationship that Sirius had never had before with a girl. Probably never would. Even now, with his current girlfriend there was something missing in their relationship that James and Lily had. That just seemed to encourage him to hate Lily even more. It was clear to Remus and Peter that Sirius had even become a little jealous of Lily, for James now spent all his time with her instead of him.

The conversation in the compartment turned to Lily as if on que, and Sirius let out a grunt that went unnoticed by the other three. Out on the platform standing by a large pillar he noticed his so called family and his expression hardened. The years had treated his mother well. She stood proud and tall with her nose up in the air as usual, eyeing off all the half-bloods and Muggle-borns. She stood beside Sirius's father, who was turned towards Regulus, with a supporting hand on his shoulder. Regulus was starting to look more and more like their father as he grew, that same pointed nose and hard stone face, the cold black eyes that when they looked at you, you just got the chills.

Sirius couldn't stand to look at them. He hated each of them with an equal passion. His gaze lingered until it settled on a family of four standing a few feet away from his own. His brows knitted together, realising he'd never seen the two children before, and that in itself was odd because they were defiantly no first years.

Standing between his mother and father was a boy who looked to be about fifteen. His long sandy brown hair fell messily into his face, covering large blue eyes. His lips were spread with an eager smile, as he said his final goodbyes to his mother and father.

Hiding behind her mother was a girl who couldn't be any older than seventeen. She looked to be about one of the purest people he had ever seen. Her long silver locks of hair were arranged in two heart shaped buns which sat on the top of her head, cascading down from them was flowing silver hair that reached her ankles. Her eyes were large and blue like her brothers, but were much colder and emptier then his. She kept her head titled downwards as to try and hide her face which didn't even bare a smile, just looking at her made Sirius shudder.

There was a final whistle from the Hogwarts express, and all the students still left standing on the platform rushed on board. Sirius watched the two say a final goodbye to their parents and disappear through the doors of the Hogwarts Express.

Sirius sat there stumped as to who the two could be. He was certain he'd never seen either of them at Hogwarts before. There had been rumours floating around at the end of last year that two students from another country with special magical abilities were going to attend Hogwarts… but that was only a rumour. Neither of those two looked as though they acquired special magical abilities either. Without realising, Sirius got to his feet, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"And then — you won't believe this — Sirius?" James stopped talking, turning everyone's attention on him.

"I'll be right back." Sirius said shortly and left the compartment, leaving his friends to wonder where he was going.

* * *

"Shingo-baka," the annoyed voice of seventeen year old Usagi Tsukino cut through the air, "get down from there, now."

The said boy gave a last goodbye yell, ignoring his sister's deathly glare of disapproval as he stood on the seat and stuck his head out the window to farewell his parents. He pulled himself back into the compartment as they turned the corner and smiled innocently to his sister, falling in the seat opposite her.

"Lay off, Odango Atama." Shingo teased, mocking her given nick name.

Usagi glared at the name, "Shut up," She hissed, "Don't you ever call me that again."

Shingo stood up, "Odango Atama!" He run past her and through the glass compartment door before Usagi could do anything to him, and threw his tongue out at her previous to walking off down the hall to find somewhere else to sit.

Usagi got to her feet and slammed the door shut as hard as she could after him, shattering the glass in the process. "Usagi…" the black cat bearing a crescent moon on her forehead, curled up beside a white cat, also with a crescent moon, scolded at the girl. Her eyes filling with tears, Usagi ignored her guardian cat and pulled the curtains firmly shut, making the compartment almost completely black. She threw herself down on the seat and buried her head in her arms.

Luna and Artimus exchanged worried glances. "Usagi, you really shouldn't let what Shingo says get to you so much. He doesn't understand what you're going through." Luna reasoned with the weeping girl.

"He _knows_ I hate being called Odango Atama, Luna." She snapped viscously. "Ever since—since—Mamoru—" her voice broke off.

"Yes, but he doesn't understand what it's like to lose everyone close to you, and lets hope he never does," Artimus sighed, "He doesn't realise it reminds you of Mamoru and the girls."

Usagi felt her chest constrict tightly at the mention of her deceased love's name. Her eyes felt heavy with the tears they were leaking. She hadn't slept in days… she hated sleeping. But she was just so exhausted. Her eyes began to droop, and the comforting voices of her guardian cats melted in the air around her.

_Her throat was raw from screaming, and as her most recent scream burst through her lips it wavered and slowly died into a soundless nothing. She coughed tiredly, and willed herself to scream her pleadings again. She wouldn't stop. Not until everyone of her senshi was standing here beside her._

_The bloodshot puffy red eyes stared murderously at the skies, "BRING THEM BACK!" She screamed through her dying voice at the fates that stole her life from her. _

_Eternal Sailor Moon lay low to the ground, staring at the circle of dead bodies that used to hold the spirits and souls of the ones she loved most._

_Ami._

_Rei._

_Makoto._

_Minako._

_Haruka._

_Michiru._

_Setsuna._

_Hotaru._

_Mamoru._

_Dead._

_Every single one of them. All had died, given their lives for her, in the final battle against Sailor Chaos. To end the Sailor Wars. Chaos had killed them all right before her eyes, and he stood there laughing at her as their agonised screams tore her apart from the insides. Laughing._

"_Usagi-Chan?"_ _A gentle voice echoed over her head, it eerily growing to nothing. Slowly Usagi raised her head, her gaze meeting with nine ghostly figures, each smiling gently down onto her. _

_Usagi's eyes overflowed with more tears, "Minna…" She tried to exclaim, but her throat didn't allow for her voice to come out in anything except a cracked whisper. "Y-you've come back to me…"_

_Setsuna closed her eyes, shaking her head gently, "No, Hime-sama. We can't come back through the galaxy cauldron because it has been destroyed. There is no way we can come back now."_

_Usagi whimpered, "There has to be a way! We'll find one!" _

"_There isn't. This was meant to happen, Hime," Setsuna sighed helplessly, "I'm so sorry."_

_Usagi tilted her head downwards, throwing herself forwards onto the hard, unforgiving floor hopelessly. "Don't cry, Odango Atama," Mamoru whispered, stepping towards his weeping love._

_She sniffed, looking into Mamoru's transparent eyes. "Mamoru…" She reached out to touch him, but her hand fell straight through his body, causing Usagi to cry out. The sensation she felt as she held her hand at his face in horror was one of a bucket of freezing ice being dumped on her hand, and she quickly withdrew from him with another cry._

"_Koneko-chan," Haruka said, stepping towards the crying rabbit on the floor, "Don't cry. I hate to see you like this, and know there isn't anything I can do to help you."_

_Michiru also came forwards, and took Haruka's hand in hers, "We love you, Usagi-Chan, and we never will stop loving you."_

"_Yeah, Usa-mama!"_ _Hotaru exclaimed, also rushing towards the group huddled around Eternal Sailor Moon, "We will see you again, I know we will." _

_Usagi whined quietly beside Mamoru. _

_This was too much for her. _

_They couldn't leave her like this! _

_They were her friends! _

_Her only friends! _

_She needed them more than they would ever know!_

_She would die without them!_

_She was an empty shell without them!_

_She was dead without them. _

"_Usagi-Chan," Makoto sighed, coming closer to Usagi, "I remember when I first met you. You were the only one in your school brave enough to come and talk to me after everything you'd heard about me. You were my very first friend. Thank you, Usa."_

_Rei also stepped towards the group, "Odango," She whispered, a small transparent tear leaking down her face, "Sometimes I questioned that you would ever amount to being what you were born to be. You were the biggest cry baby I knew. But I never doubted you. I knew you were chosen for a reason. And I've had the best three years of my life here, knowing you as my friend."_

_Usagi wanted to talk. _

_She wanted to tell her senshi how much she loved them. _

_How much she needed them as well. _

_How much she wanted them to be back here with her right now. _

_How much she wanted to die right now if they couldn't come back to her. _

_She wanted to tell them everything._

"_One thing I'll always remember about you, Usagi-Chan, is how carefree you are," Ami started through a smile, "You were my first friend as well, and you taught me there was more to life than studying."_

_Minako crouched down beside Usagi, her own tears spilling freely from her eyes, "My best friend, Usa. I love you so much, I couldn't ever have asked for a better friend. You'll live past this, I promise you. You're going to have a wonderful life, Usagi, and I only ask that you remember us. We love you more than you'll ever know."_

_Usagi nodded, "I'll never forget." _

"_My dearest Usagi… you were the most important person to me, and I would do anything to keep you safe, even if we can't be together. I know I can move on now knowing that you're safe. I'll always be here with you in spirit, Usagi. I love you more than you'll ever understand." Mamoru whispered._

"_No… Mamoru—" Usagi's voice broke out again, "I can't live without you. Please—don't leave—"_

_With a look from Setsuna, the eight Senshi stood up in a circle around the blonde and her love, joining hands. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, Usagi, but the fates forbid me to change it. You need to be strong."_

"_No—! Please, Minna—!"_

_Her chest constricted tightly around her heart. She couldn't breathe._

_They couldn't leave her!_

_She needed them!_

_Tears fell frantically from her eyes._

_Her arms were outstretched trying to hold the Senshi and keep them from leaving her._

_They couldn't leave her._

_She was nothing without them._

"_You'll never be alone, Usagi. We'll always be with you, my Hime." _

_The Senshi nodded in agreement and closed their eyes, blocking out Usagi's deafening cries. Slowly, they formed into eight glowing balls of light and flew into Usagi's chest one by one, and she glowed their respective colour for a moment. Mamoru began to fade out next to her, his last words to her echoing around her, "I love you…" _

_A blinding light enveloped her, and when it did, Usagi Tsukino died. _

_Sailor Cosmos was born._

_And she was alone._

_Usagi Tsukino had died. _

* * *

I'm back. Oh yes I am! God it's been forever. Check my bio for details of my absence. I hope to update 'Traces Of Mistakes' within the next week, would be sooner if I hadn't have lost my outline of how I wanted the story to go. We'll see what happens. Till then.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

x Leenie x


End file.
